falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Hexhound (Outlaw)
Hexhounds are a very dangerous species of Hellhound, presumably native to Buckston and surrounding regions. They are hostile to non-hexhounds that enter their territory and are encountered by Mach & Greaser near Buckston's coastline. History Pre-war Hexhounds were originally an intelligent cousin of Diamond Dogs called Jackals. Present Day A large population of Hexhounds are known to live near the coastline of Buckston. Their reputation is enough to keep even the most intrepid of scavengers out of their territory. Mach encounters Hexhounds when he goes to an old wartime naval base looking for ammo for the railway cannon of the Steel Rangers. The Hexhounds leader, indentified as an alpha by Mach, attacks Mach and Greaser using highly destructive and deadly magic projectiles. Mach and Greaser manage to run into another warehouse but are persued by the Hexhounds, the two underlings trying to tear a door open whilst their leader teleported himself inside using a portal. After a fierce fight with the Alpha, Mach is incapacitated and trapped by magical chains, before he can be killed, the alpha's head is shot off by Greaser's railway rifle. The alpha's packmates were considerably less experienced, their magic spells being easier to dodge, allowing Mach and Greaser to kill them quickly. A group of Hexhounds demanded to see Mach when the Steel Rangers went to claim the railway cannon rounds, Mach arrives finding them holding Bruise Cruise hostage. One of the Hexhounds acts as a translator and demands he returns a stolen book for Bruise's freedom. Mach agrees and leaves to retrieve the book. Mach returns to the Hexhounds without their book, asking for their assistance in its retrieval. The Hexhound leader responds by creating a black hole spell, threatening to let Bruise Cruise fall into it if Mach fails to return the book in an hour. Mach manages to return the book, revealed to actually be a scroll, the Hexhounds keep their word and free Bruise Cruise. Their leader, Kamun agrees to assist Mach when he finds out where Ardent Vortex, claiming he has a special hex saved for the pony who stole their book. Notable Hexhounds Kamun - Kamun is the leader of the Hexhounds living on the Buckston coastal region. He wears bandages and robes that reflect his status, compared to other Alpha's. Traits Appearance Hexhounds are less physically imposing than Hellhounds. They are described as being tall and lean with well toned, wiry musculature. Their coats are jet black and their ears are notably tall and pointed. Hexhound leader have distinctive gold markings around their eyes, possibly as a way of how they rank themselves in their society, they also wear golden jewellery and cloth themselves with bandages or some form of wrappings. Abilities Hexhounds have highly sensitive hearing and incredibly quick reflexes as well as their own language, though some of them can speak broken Equestrian. They are most famous for being able to cast highly dangerous hexes and curses, a form of magic that is alien to unicorn magic. Highly trained Hexhounds have been shown performing a variety of spells, some requiring or using a medium such as a staff to cast their magic. Hexhound magic usually takes the form of black magical energy, but can also appear in the form of invisible barriers. Some form of chant or incantation is also required for Hexhounds to use their magic. Known Spells Magic Projectiles - Highly destructive projectiles that can burn through metal and other materials with ease, leaving them red hot and melting afterwards. Can be summoned as large and potentially unstable projectiles or as multiple apple sized ones. Magic Portal - A portal of pure black energy which a Hexhound can walk through and appear elsewhere. Magical Barrier - An invisible barrier spell Hexhounds can cast, their paws become covered in sigils during casting. Hexhounds can also cause these barriers to shatter, sending enemies flying. Magical chains - Black chains sprout forth and bind their victims, immobilising them and making them easy targets. Localised Quantum Singularity/Black Hole spell - A powerful spell that pulls in anything close by and compresses it into nothing. Can only be performed by well practised Hexhound's, such as one of their leaders. Notes *They are similar in appearance to Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead. *Are the descendants of Jackals, presumably distant cousins of the Diamond Dog species *They are known by numerous names, Hexhound being the most common Category:Species Category:Species (Outlaw)